Innocence in Her Eyes
by Katninja69
Summary: With the forest as her magical playground, Nancy comes across a strange figure that makes her curious rather than frightened. The Slender Man. While others would run and hide, Nancy steps forward and befriends him. However, her union with this strange being brings more harm than good and turns out to be more than she bargained for. (Note: I created the one on Quizilla as well.)
1. Part 1: Meeting Slender

There are times when I go into the forest by myself. I find myself at peace there. It's calm, quiet, and just so much fun to play in the trees. Most children tend to stay away from the woods. Whenever I mention going they shake and cry in fear. I don't know why. I see it as a magical place where I can be myself. That is, until I saw him. He leaned against a tree watching me. A very, very tall man wearing a black suit and black tie. His skin was completely white and he had no hair. His face...he had no face. It was just blank. He was still as he kept an eye on me. I stared back and tilted my head. He copied and put his head straight when I did. I raised my hand and waved and he did the same. Putting my hand down I took a step forward. As did he. Each step brought us closer until he towered over me. His shadow loomed covering me in darkness. I gazed up at him and smiled.

"My name is Nancy! What's your name?"

He didn't answer me. Instead he bent down and put two fingers on my cheek. They were ice cold and I shivered.

"You're cold are you okay? You aren't sick are you?"

Still he said nothing. He ran his fingers down my face.

"Do you want to play with me? All the other kids don't want to because they're scared of this place and I'm getting rather lonely with no one to play with." I held out my hand to him.

Carefully he enclosed his long fingers around my tiny hand. We ventured deeper into the woods and played a game of hide-n-seek. He always won due to being able to blend in with the trees. Then we spent the entire afternoon walking. Once it began to get dark I giggled to the man.

"Well I have to go! Good-bye friend! I'll be back tomorrow to play again!" And I ran home.

Mother asked me what happened to me today. I told her and she gave me a concerned look.

"Really sweetie, you shouldn't make up such stories."

"I'm honest! He was super tall with no face! Oh, but he was really nice he even played hide-n-seek with me!"

"And where did you say you met him?"

"In the forest." I happily chomped down my cereal and drank my milk.

"Nancy I don't need any of these stories running out of your mouth. Go to your room."

"Why?"

"You need to go to sleep for a while. When you wake up then tell me what you really did today."

I hopped off the chair and went upstairs to my room. Going to my window I looked out and saw the faceless man. He stared up at me and I stared back at him. I waved and he waved too.


	2. Part 2: The Drawing

Mother still doesn't believe me. She says that if I keep talking the way I do I'll be sent into a loony bin. I believed her because if I was sent to one then I wouldn't be able to play with my new friend in the woods. I told my a girl in my class, Minnie, about my adventures with the man. She gave me a strange look and buried her face in her book.

"Momma says we shouldn't speak about that."

"Why?"

"I don't know she just says not to!"

"He is called the Slender Man and he loves to feast on the flesh of little kids." A mean voice hissed.

"Wh-what?!" Minnie gasped.

"Oh yeah, first he follows you all over the place, then when you least expect it he attacks you and eats you!" The boy pretended to eat an arm savagely.

Tears bubbled in Minnie's eyes and she began to cry fearfully. I wrapped my arms around her and glared at the boy.

"Hey don't say stuff like that you're scaring her!"

"I only say it 'cause it's true. Beware, for if you let your guard down he will eat you too!"

I decided not to listen to the boy and went back to the woods. I waited on a tree stump when I finally saw him, Slender Man. He stood among the trees as if he were one. I waved and so did he. Running up to him I grinned up at him and he kneeled down.

"Mr. Slender! It's nice to see you in such a fine shape!" I reached into my back pack and brought out a piece of paper that I had taken from the school while we were doing art. "Now we can draw together! Come on!"

We went into a clearing and drew for a while. I showed him a picture of me and him holding hands walking in the dark trees while he had written something instead.

"_Pretty...drawing_." I read and smiled. "Thank you Mr. Slender! It's for you!"

I wrote my name and his on the paper in black crayon and gave it to him. He took it and folded it gently, tucking it safely into his pocket. Because I now knew that he could write I gave him some papers so he could answer what I was saying. Again the day was about to come to and end.

"I have to get going. See you tomorrow, Mr. Slender!" I read what he wrote back. "_I'll be waiting._ I will be waiting too friend!"


	3. Part 3: Who's Crazy?

I woke up strapped to my bed that morning. For two weeks I have been walking to the forest sometimes skipping school to see Slender Man early in the morning. Mother didn't want that to happen again, so she put buckles on my bed. Whenever I went to bed she put them around my arms, abdomen, and legs so I don't get up without her letting me go. I can't leave him. I can never leave him. He is my only friend in this world. I told him so when I saw him that day and he put his hand on my head. I looked up into his blank face and though I had no clue what his reaction was I felt what he was thinking. Tears bubbled up and I lept into his long arms.

"Don't let them take me, Mr. Slender! Don't let them take me into the loony bin!"

He didn't know what to do, but eventually he wrapped his arms around me. I knew someone was watching. Someone was with us. I found out the next day at school. The mean boy from a few weeks ago, Richard, gossiped about it throughout the school. I happened to catch wind of it.

"Yeah I saw her yesterday in that stupid bastard's arms! He had her mouth closed to keep her from screaming when he tried to take her!"

"Man, that's crazy."

"Is it? Or is it Nancy who's the crazy one?"

"I don't know, but all I know is that she doesn't know that she is next on his menu."

I got up and walked over to his group's desks and slammed my hands on the tables.

"Don't talk about Mr. Slender that way you jerks!"

"Nancy I'm trying to save you here!" Richard hissed.

"I don't need to be saved by him! I need to be saved from you! All of you! You are just a bunch of heartless people who don't know that he is my bestest friend in the whole wide world!" I stormed off and out of the class.

"Nancy. Nancy get back in here! Nancy!" The teacher cried.

I refused to obey and ran through the halls. I dashed out of the building and into the woods where I accidently bumped into him.

"Oh! I'm sorry Mr. Slender." I apologized and he helped me up.

He held out a paper for me and I unfolded it. In it read, "_Everything will be okay Nancy_". I let out a loud cry and he embraced me. My most faithful and only friend. Slender Man isn't as bad as everyone thinks.


	4. Part 4: I'm Not Crazy Like You

For months I have been running away to the forest. I don't want to be around people who will talk about my friend badly. Sometimes I will even stay with him in the forest throughout the night for days at a time. Mother tries to lock my bedroom door from the other side to keep me from leaving, but I usually know how to either pick the lock or sneak out from my window. Slender Man always welcomes me. At school the children give me weird looks and don't like to be around me anymore. I don't care. All I need is my one and only friend and he waits for me each day. He waits until I return to him so we can play and draw and walk together. Richard heard this and he approached me one day. With a deep growl he smacked my face and sent me flying off of my seat. Crouching by my fallen body he smirked.

"Oh what are you going to do about it, Nancy? Huh? You gonna get your little demon friend to help you and kill me?"

I curled up on the floor and held in my tears. He grabbed my hair and jerked my head to face him.

"Why don't you send him a little message for me since you're his little errand girl." He slipped a piece of paper into my mouth and grinned. "You're gonna die, Nancy. When that time comes don't come crying to me when he tries to take you away and eat you."

He let my hair go and I lay silently on the ground. Finally I pushed myself up and ran away out of the school and into the woods. Before hand, I opened the note Richard had shoved into my mouth (I put it in my pocket once I got up). It read, "_Go to hell, Slender Man._" I shouted angrily and ripped it up into little shreds so that they were nothing but snowflakes in the air. Sprinting all the way to the comfort of the trees Slender Man waited by the tree stump.

"We are going to be happy, Mr. Slender." I said. "We are going to be the best of friends forever and ever."

Slender Man gave me a paper and we drew for a while. After we played hide-n-seek, our favorite game that never gets old, and walked around the trees. He soon suddenly stopped and I wondered what he was doing when he slowly turned towards me with a bright red flower in his hand. Bending to my height he put it delicately in my golden brown hair and pulled out a pretty crimson bow from his pocket to tie my hair with. I smiled happily and hugged him. In my mind only Slender Man understood how I felt. He felt my pain the others caused me. We shall be together forever. Just like I promised.

"I will always be here with you." I smiled at him and he nodded.

I went home and went straight to my room. On my writing desk I drew many pictures of me and Slender Man. I also drew a picture of Richard being killed by him. All of the papers covered my desk and I soon went to bed waiting for mother to strap me in.

When she finally did I said to her in a grave tone, "You will all die soon. Then you won't say I'm crazy anymore. You'll see. You'll all see."


	5. Part 5: Home

"Why?! Where are you taking me?! I demand you to unhand me at once!" I cried when two men in white coats grabbed my arms.

"Your mother asked us to take you to school." One of them said softly.

"No! No, no, no I can take myself to school! Let me go!" I thrashed about violently and threw one against the wall.

Running into my closet I grabbed my baseball bat. The two men came at me, one with a needle, and waiting until they were close enough for me to hit them both in the head. Struck with fear I brought the bat down on their bodies repeatedly. Soon the bat was red with blood and they moved no more. I rushed to the bathroom and washed my face of the blood then decided to run away. Taking my weapon in case someone else dared to take me again and the needle I jumped out of the window and rolled onto the ground once I landed. never once did I look back.

I kept my profile low and ran to the only place I thought of going. This time the forest was more comforting than usual. It was happy to see me, the dull, gray tree limbs stretching out to greet me whispering, "_Welcome Nancy. Welcome home_". The leaves spun around in the breeze and I walked through the forest listening to my footsteps when I heard someone else behind me. First I stopped and so did they. As I went on they copied and I turned around. No one was there. Continuing on the path I saw the Slender Man ahead of me. Once I did I heard no one else following me.

"Mr. Slender!" I cried and I ran to him.

After our reunion I explained what had happened and he pulled out a slip of paper. Unfolding it I read the paper, "_You are home now, Nancy_".

"I am now aren't I? Well," I stood up and smiled, "I'm glad to be home."

Slender Man held out his long hand to me. I put my childish hand in his palm and we walked into the deepest parts of the forest together. Since my "disappearance" the police have been searching high and low for me. Accused of being insane my picture was not only posted on the missing children's board, but I was their top priorety as well. They wanted me to be locked up in the insane asylum in fear. Fear of what? I never figured that out myself.

The children at school never bothered with my sudden disappearance. They were actually happy that I was gone. My teacher especially, for the reason that I was just holding the class back with my "silly" stories. That didn't stop Richard from spreading the rumors though. My story of what happened was so twisted up that they made it look like I was the one who intentionally killed the men. I felt it was for self defence. Some say that I finally snapped. Others that I was possessed by a demon. The demon being none other than my friend, the Slender Man. What they don't know is that I did it on my own accord, but I let them have their little stories. Soon they will see that what I have been telling them are not just tall tales. They are real. Very, very real.


	6. Part 6: Vengeance is Sweeter Than Candy

I have remained hidden in the forest with my friend. I was determined to keep my promise to Slender Man now that I am 18 years old. I had long since out grown my dress I first ran away in and so I would steal from other family's houses in search for better clothes. The police have given up the search for me 10 years ago, but the Slender Man took good care of me and I thanked him for it. There are times when I do go out into the town and even though the law had stopped looking for me the people are still weary of where I could be. I still refused to believe that he was a monster like everyone claims to say. Giving in I made up my mind to ask him.

"Mr. Slender, I have to ask you something."

He turned to me and I glanced to the ground. He waited patiently until I gathered my courage and looked into his blank face.

"A-are you...are you like they say you are? Do you really kill and eat little children?"

He looked away from me. From his thoughts I knew that he didn't want to tell me. I went over to him and touched his arm softly.

"You can tell me. Remember I will stay with you no matter what." I said and smiled ever so sweetly.

He looked to me and gave me some paper. Written in it was the answer I dreaded for so many years. "_Yes._" The paper trembled in my hands and tears rolled down my cheeks. I let it go and it floated gently to the ground.

"Then why?! Why haven't you killed me yet? Why?" I shouted angrily.

Nothing, not even a gesture. Even he did not know. Turning away from him hanging my head I felt a smile spread across my lips. Without thinking I threw my head back and began to laugh.

"Why haven't I noticed it before? It is quite obvious!" I howled.

I faced him once again and tossed myself into his arms. I kissed his cheek and grinned. From that moment I remembered what Richard had said to me. I am the Slender Man's errand girl.

"Then it would be right for me to bring you some victims." I mumbled. "After all, look at what you've done for me. It's only fair for me to repay you for your kindness."

_And I have the perfect idea for a first meal._ A devious thought clouded my mind.

That night I travelled to the town again on my way to a neighborhood I knew so well. Walking down the cold street I looked up to the sound of music playing so loud that the concrete shook. The house I was searching for was lit up with multicolored lights and I don't know how, but I found myself already at the door. Knocking on the wood a boy of 19 answered. His hair was jet black and his eyes were a mischevious blue, wearing regular blue jeans, a high school hoodie with a green shirt underneath, and white sneakers.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" He growled.

"Maybe, maybe not, you be the judge. I want to play a game, if it's okay with you." I kept my face hidden in the cowl of my dark cloak.

"A game? What the hell do you mean can't ya see I'm tryna host a party here? Go beg somewhere else, stupid bitch."

He was about to close the door when I put my hand against it and held it open. I looked into his eyes and smiled.

"We will play a game. But first we must get away from here. I know a nice little place where we can go."

He walked out of the house and closed the door behind him. Mindlessly he followed me and we ventured into the forest. Occasionally looking behind me to make sure he was still trailing behind me I took him to the a part of the woods where no one could hear a thing of what was going on inside.

"How about we play hide-n-seek? I've always loved that game as a child." I knew that he was awake from the hypnosis for his eyes were clouded with fear as the Slender Man appeared behind me. "Mr. Slender will be 'it' first, okay Richard? Now you must hide quick, for you never know when he could be finished counting."

"H-how do you-"

"Go hide now! He's beginning to count!" I screamed.

He shouted and ran from us. We knew it was useless for him to do so, but we played along. I knew the forest like the back of my hand and so I knew the best place to have him cornered. Still, I decided to play with him. Again, without me knowing, I appeared in front of him and stuck the needle I had kept for so long into Richard's neck. He choked and almost faltered when he continued to run, but slowly. By the time we reached him Richard sat cowering against the bottom of a cliff.

"He's all yours, Mr. Slender." I giggled and backed away, listening to the sweet. horrified screams that tore from Richard's throat at his last moment.


	7. Part 7: Death's Helper

I finally recognized myself as the Slender Man's helper. Some days I will go out into the town and lure little children into the forest to "play a game". Like any child, they followed me not caring of the consequences. Many lost children posters were hung up now and all of the kids that I have taken to see the Slender Man. Sometimes I will sing a little tune while walking through the streets and will attract groups of kids. Shocked that no one noticed a strange woman walking away with bunches of children following her I continued in taking them. At first I hadn't known it, but the powers I now have weren't gained until I met the Slender Man, but I used them to my advantage now.

"Shhh, be quiet now little ones. You never know what may be hiding in the trees." I whispered and led them further into the forest. "How about we play a little game of hide-n-seek? I'll count and you will all hide, okay?"

"Yeah!" They chanted happily.

I watched them scatter and began to count. Each time I went up a number screams echoed through the fog. By the time I reached 10 the last cry was heard. The Slender Man appeared from the trees and I smiled to him.

"That was fun! Let's play again sometime, okay Mr. Slender?" I laughed.

He simply held out his hand to me. I took it and we walked through the forest like we used to. The Slender Man stopped for a while and picked a little red flower. Handing it to me I took off my hood and slipped it into my hair while he helped me tie in the red ribbon. My hair had grown to my waist and though the color was a bit faded it still retained a little shine. I took his hand and we twirled around waltzing among the trees. Together forever, never to part, for as long as the victims aren't clever, the Slender Man will always be in my heart.


	8. Part 8: Shattered Reflection

That day I woke up strapped down in my bed. Mother came to my room to unstrap me and she smirked cruelly at me. She grumbled something but I couldn't understand her. Sitting up in my bed she stood at my feet staring at me.

"What am I doing here?" I asked.

"You think you're so smart? Hiding in the forest and going back to that demon like a lost puppy? How many times have I told you to not make yourself believe in your stupid stories?"

"They weren't stories!"

"Be quiet!" She hit my face. "All they will be are stories. Now we need to take you to Smiling Shore Asylum. They might be able to fix you there. You've just been sleeping my dear, but now you need to wake up. Your mind is sick and we need to take it to the doctors to make it better."

"Mother I'm not a little kid anymore!"

"That's right! All you've been doing is killing other family's kids! Now look what you've done! You worthless creature!" She hit me again this time sending me to the floor. "You don't need to make up these stories just to get attention!"

Again and again she beat me until I grabbed her hand. Standing up I bent it farther and farther back until her bone snapped. She screamed and crumbled to the floor.

"They aren't stories mother! They are real! And now you will see! You will see how real they are!" I reached for my pillow and tackled her stuffing it over her face. "Go to sleep! Just go to sleep! You're the one who needs to wake up! Now go to sleep damnit!"

She struggled but I was stronger. I pushed it harder on her face until she didn't move anymore. 6 people from the asylum rushed into my room and attempted to sedate me. I grabbed the needle from one of them and stuck it into the side of another. He gagged and fell twitching violently to the floor. As one lunged towards me I seized his throat with my hands and dug my nails into his skin. He spat up blood as I tore open his neck and I ran to my window. Breaking the glass I picked up the biggest shard and cut the first doctor to come near me. His side bled heavily and I then stabbed him multiple times in the chest before shoving it into his stomach and twisting it.

During the skirmish two surviving doctors grabbed both my arms and held me firmly. I kicked and screamed while another approached me with another syringe in his hand. Paranoia became a veil over my eyes and I wailed helplessly. Throwing one of the doctors at the advancing one he shouted as the needle found its way into his body. Tossing the dead body off of him, the persisting doctor pulled out another needle. The one behind me clasped his hand around both my wrists and put his one arm around my neck. The world went fuzzy as my airflow was being cut off. I closed my eyes and when I opened them long tentacles had caught the progressing doctor. The Slender Man stood in the doorway with the doctor in his tentacles and in a swift movement he snapped his neck all the way around and slung him to the side. He snatched me away from the doctor and pulled me close. With one look I pushed the doctor out of the window. He landed with a hard thud and nothing more was heard.

I gazed at the Slender Man and cried. He took me into his arms and led me out of the house. We escaped into the forest and I was surprised to hear the news the next day. The police actually didn't know what to think of the scene they were presented with. With seven people dead they figured that the mother had killed the doctors and committed suicide herself, when they saw what I had done, the broken wrist and pillow over her face. They decided to name it as a paranormal killing in the end and it remained unsolved, just like my disappearance...

"_Local police were left baffled when given the case of the strange killings. Yesterday on October 31, eight people were pronounced dead, six identified as doctors from Smiling Shore Asylum. However, only seven bodies were found. No one knows where the eighth went, as it was proclaimed to be Nancy Claris, daughter of the deceased, Ms. Bonney Claris. It is unknown whether Nancy, alleged kidnapper of hundreds of Scarlet River residents' children, is dead or still alive. If alive she is no where to be found. Investigaters searched all over the forest where speculators have said to have seen her, but found no evidence of her presents. Witnesses say to have seen her walking down Slender Tree Street with a man about 6-15 feet tall with no sign of a face. He wore a black suit and tie with a white shirt under and no hair. His skin is white. Both Nancy and the blank faced man departed after the crime scene and were never to be seen. If you have any information about the murders contact the police department immediately."_

_A sandy blonde haired girl switched off the T.V and stared in terror at the black screen. Getting up from the couch she calmly went over to her phone and dialed the number._

_"Scarlet River Police Department, how may I help you?."_

_"H-hello? Yes, this is Minnie Lonnas. I believe I can give you all you need to know about the killings that happened on October 31 at Slender Tree Street, perhaps every killing that happened before then as well. I think I can even tell you about the culprit Nancy Claris. You see, she was once my classmate in Scarlet River Elementary."_


End file.
